zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Diachronos
Heh :You use it to travel through time, don't you? So couldn't it be considered the "Sword of Time" in some cases? Diachronos (talk) 18:53, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Chat box Image Hi there! Videos Shy Guy Stop Linkrolled i like your link rolled video.--Ironknuckle1 (talk) 21:44, October 22, 2009 (UTC) It's fine You don't really need the welcome bot message, so feel free to remove it. I did.'-- C2' / 15:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Careful now Oh. Bulbapedia I was wondering if you worked their because I just made an account and im looking for some help with a team im making in Firered.--Ironknuckle1 00:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) heres what im thinking about and im starting anew game and doing this without trading * Crobat ** Poison Fang ** Air Cutter ** Shadow Ball ** Confuse Ray * Muk ** Thunderbolt ** Sludge Bomb ** Flamethrower ** Brick Break * Hypno (not Poison but it will have Toxic kind of like some Gym leaders do) ** Psychic ** Toxic ** Shadow Ball ** Brick Break * Tentacruel ** Surf ** Rain Dance ** Sludge Bomb ** Ice Beam * Venusaur ** Earthquake ** Giga Drain ** Synthesis ** Double Team --Ironknuckle1 01:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) well im trying to make an all poison type team except Hypno which will know toxic which i can beat Sabrina with because of Golbat's speed and Shadow ball and Hypno's Shadow Ball but i understand your point but im trying to make an all poison type team. Im going to trade from XD after i get the Natoinal Pokedex so i can get a couple of extras then with all the poison types possible caught at the same level im going to take 6 of them as my choice team but it will give me leeway to switch out pokemon for my team. But yah only Poison type except Hypno.--Ironknuckle1 02:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) sry if i sounded rude or something--Ironknuckle1 21:04, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ive got all my ideas for all poison types in the 3rd generation on my user page on Bulbapedia her it is http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/User:Ironknuckle1 --Ironknuckle1 23:07, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok i think i have it all figured out but this is only if i play XD and go and trade over Venomoth and a Sandslash Crobat Muk Sandslash Tentacruel Venomoth Venusaur else ill keep hypno and instead of Venomoth ill get Beedrill --Ironknuckle1 03:07, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ha they just got on to me because i only work on my user page because thats where im working on figuring out my teams you were right about that rule--Ironknuckle1 00:09, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Just a Small Misunderstanding Age Issue Guess you´re not the oldest one around... ;) --The Gerudo Guy (talk) 19:54, December 17, 2009 (UTC) The Gerudo Guy I WANT MY WORD BUBBLE ASAP!! I was just fooling around, never meant to offend anyone. Sorry!! :S --The Gerudo Guy (talk) 20:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) The Gerudo Guy I WANT MY WORD BUBBLE ASAP!! Age }} Hi there! so I just watched the videos on your profile page, I like them :) cool! I don't believe we have met before so.... hi! :) --Ghirahim23 (talk) 17:22, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Not gonna lie Diachronos, I'm pretty disappointed that you never finished your Twilight Princess walkthrough. I was actually REALLY enjoying it and was using it until I realized you didn't finish it... Not good for the resume my friend.